


Keep Running

by Gravitygift



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), QTWD, The 100 (TV), queer the walking dead
Genre: Clexa, F/F, It's clexa but with zombies, and this happened, because Elyza lex is totally real, idk I'm in denial over lexa, idk what this is, im accepting it as canon, lexark, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitygift/pseuds/Gravitygift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia goes out by herself and is attacked by a group of walkers. Things are looking grim until a certain blonde comes around.<br/>Basically clexa but with more zombies</p><p>Edit: this is on hiatus for an indefinite amount of time. I apologize but I'm not sure if I will be finishing it any time soon/at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in denial over the recent events on the 100 and just binge watched season 1 of ftwd, this is what came out of it.

“God damn it,” Alicia muttered, nearly tripping over a bottle that lay in the middle of her path. She was on her own searching for supplies, and nobody knew she had left. If her mother found out where she was she’d freak out and end up lecturing her about how dangerous it is to leave home alone.

She was walking through an abandoned city strip that was lined with various shops, and luckily hadn’t seen any signs of the dead so far. Looking around, Alicia began walking towards a convenient store thats entire front window was shattered.

She stepped through the opening, careful not to cut herself on any shards of glass.

The store seemed to be pretty well stocked, aside from a few bare shelves and stray items. Alicia happily shrugged off her backpack and began collecting supplies from the shelves. She had only grabbed a pack of batteries and a flashlight when she heard a shuffling noise from a couple aisles over.

Abandoning the backpack momentarily Alicia went to go check out what was making the noise. She rounded the corner to find a group of at least 5 of the dead mulling around the body of who she presumed to be the shopkeeper.

She let out a small gasp at the awful sight in front of her, alerting them of her presence. They left the body behind and started hobbling after her at a quick pace.

Alicia ran through the store, not realizing she had left her bag behind until she was already outside and it was too late to go back. She had brought a knife along for protection, but it was useless to her all the way back inside the shop.

With the dead trailing not that far behind her Alicia ran down the sidewalk, deeper into the city, away from where her family was.

She ran from street to street, taking as many sharp turns as she could in hope that she could lose her pursuers. At this point she had absolutely no idea where she was and was beginning to panic. What if she couldn’t find her way back?

Looking back over her shoulder she saw that not only had she not lost them, but they had doubled in numbers.

She took a sharp left turn into an alley, panting for breath, but not stopping. Rounding the corner, she was met with a dead end, and before she could think what to do she was interrupted by a voice.

“Get down!”

At the sound of gunshots Alicia dove to the ground, only to be yelled at again. Someone was tugging on her arm, forcing her to stand up.

“Come on, we gotta go now,” said the stranger, “The gunshots will only attract more of them.”

They took off through the streets, weaving in and out of different alleyways. When they rounded another corner they came face to face with another group of around 15 of the dead.

“Can you shoot,” asked the stranger.

“I don’t know, I’ve never shot a gun before,” Alycia replied, slightly panicked. 

“Well, you're gonna learn now,” said the stranger, handing Alicia a gun. Alicia, having no idea what to do raised the gun and tried to shoot, only to have nothing happen.

“You have to turn off the safety,” the stranger yelled over the sound of her own gun firing. Alicia flipped the little switch on the side and aimed the gun again, this time successfully firing it.

On her first shot she missed, but the second time she hit one of them in the head, sending it tumbling straight to the ground. The two continued firing their weapons until the last of the dead was down, then continued on their way down the road.

The stranger lead Alicia into an apartment building that looked relatively safe and shut the door. After checking each room to make sure they really were safe, the two girls sat down in the livingroom.

This was the first time Alicia got a good look at the stranger. She was rather young, maybe a year or two older than Alicia. She had curly blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Alicia didn’t realize she’d been staring until the girl spoke, startling her.

“So, what's a pretty girl like you doing all the way out in the city, don’t you know it's dangerous to be out here all alone,” Said the blonde, smirking.

“I don’t exactly see anyone out here with you, so I wouldn’t be talking,” Alicia replied.

“Fair enough,” she said, chuckling slightly, “what's your name?”

“Alicia clark.”

“Nice to meet you,” said the blonde, extending her arm to Alycia.

“Seriously,” Alycia asked, staring at her outstretched hand skeptically.

“Shake my damn hand woman,” said the girl jokingly.

“Alright, geez,” said Alycia, reaching out and shaking the blondes hand. “Happy?”

“Yes, very,” replied the smug looking girl.  
“My name is Elyza. Elyza Lex.”

“Well Elyza, thanks for helping me out, I'm not exactly used to this whole apocalypse thing, y’know,” Alicia said sarcastically.

“I figured that when I saw you running from those walkers, I thought you were about to cry!”

“Hey! I was running for my life, I had every reason to be panicked,” said the brunette defensively. She wasn't so sure if she liked this Elyza girl.

“Yeah yeah, you owe me one though.” She said, laughing.

You never answered my question before, what are you doing out here all alone?” Elyza asked.

“I was looking for supplies for my family. We're staying at a house about a mile away and we needed more food.” Alycia told her, “they don't know where I went, I have to get back before they worry too much.”

“No way, it will be dark before then. It's not safe out there at night, we can stay here tonight and leave in the morning,” Elyza replied.

“Don't you have to get back to your own family,” Alycia asked, “won't they be worried about you if you don't get home?”

“I don't have anyone,” Elyza told her, a hint of sadness evident in her voice, “My Dad died when I was young and my mom was killed by a walker about a month ago.” 

“I'm so sorry,” Alicia said, feeling guilty for asking about them. “If you don't mind me asking, why do you keep calling those things walkers?”

“You got a better name for them?” Elyza asked.

“No, I guess not,” Alicia replied, smiling a little.

“Well, we should probably get some rest,” Elyza said, “we’ll want to leave early tomorrow to get you back to your family as soon as possible.”

“Alright,” Alicia replied, standing up from the couch.

They both headed down the hallway and into their own separate bedrooms for the night. As soon as Alicia was in her room she shrugged off her jacket and crawled into the bed.

As she lay there her thoughts drifted from wondering what the family who previously lived here was like, to the blonde girl in the next room over.

Something about Elyza caught her attention, but she wasn't sure what. She was different than anyone she’d ever met before, and Alicia wasn't sure if this was a good different, or bad.

Either way, she hoped she’d be seeing more of the strange blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick all week and procrastinating so here is a very late chapter...

Alicia woke up to the sound of music coming from the other room. Someone was singing and playing some sort of instrument. For a minute she was confused as to where she was, but quickly remembered exactly what had happened and shot out of bed.

 

She went into the bathroom and attempted to make herself look somewhat presentable, not that she cared what Elyza thought or anything. She needed to get back to her family now, and wanted to not look terrible when she got home.

 

She exited her room, going towards the sound. What she found shocked her.

 

Elyza was sitting on the edge of her bed, blonde hair casting a shadow over her face. In her arms held an ukulele, its blue paint fading and design almost unrecognizable after many years of use. It was clear that Elyza had owned this Ukulele for a long time.

 

“Can I ask what the hell you're doing,” Alicia said, startling the blonde, “I mean, we're kinda in the middle of the apocalypse, yet here you are.” 

 

“I'm playing music, what does it look like I’m doing,” she replied, placing the instrument on the bed.

 

“Here I was thinking you were some badass, when you're actually just a music nerd,” Alicia joked.

 

“Hey, Ukuleles are totally badass!” Elyza shouted, glaring at the brunette. 

 

Elyza then cradled it her arm and whispered to the small instrument, “she didn't mean it baby.” while stroking the side.

 

“Did you just call the ukulele baby?” Alicia asked, incredulously, “ I knew it, you're insane. You probably just saved me to kill me yourself later.” 

 

“Shut up,” The blonde replied, still glaring. “And no, I'm not insane, and I’m not going to murder you or whatever. Believe it or not I’m a nice person.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Alicia replied, rolling her eyes. "We should get going soon, I really need to get back to my family.”

 

“Before breakfast?” Elyza exclaimed. “No way, I can’t allow it. Come on, let's go raid the kitchen.”

 

Elyza grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her into the kitchen, ignoring her protests. She only let go once they reached their destination, and immediately began digging through the cabinets.

Alicia dodged the various pots and pans Elyza threw out of her way on her reckless search. Alicia, trying a calmer approach, stacked things on the counter instead of tossing them aside.

 

“we're never going to find anything in here!” Alicia exclaimed after about ten minutes of searching, before sliding down the side of the cabinet and landing on the floor with a thud, pouting. She just wanted to leave.

 

“Stop whining, I’m hungry.” Elyza scolded, continuing her search.

 

“Hi hungry, I’m Alicia,” She replied smugly.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Just then, Alicia noticed something shiny sticking out of one of the cabinets she hadn't checked yet. Opening the small door to further investigate, she saw that it was in fact a chocolate bar.

 

“A Twix bar! My favorite!” She yelled, immediately tearing at the packaging.

 

“Hey,” Elyza yelled, “Share that! I don’t think there's anything else here!”

 

“No way,” Alicia replied, finally getting it open, “finders keepers losers weepers.”

 

“What are we, five? Come on, share it with me. It’s a double bar!” Elyza cried out, grabbing at the candy.

 

“Hmmm,” Alicia hummed, pretending to consider it, “no.”

 

“Fine, have it your way,” Said the glaring blonde, a mischievous look in her eye.

 

“Elyza what are you-” Alicia started, only to be tackled to the floor. They landed with a thump, the twix bar skidding across the room.

 

“Elyza! Get off me!” Alicia yelled, shoving at the girl on top of her.

 

“Not until you share the chocolate!” she yelled back, dodging the wild punch Alicia threw in her direction.

 

Alicia kicked her leg up, successfully knocking the blonde aside, and dove for the chocolate bar. She grabbed it before Elyza could pounce at her again.

 

“Enough! Enough! I’ll give you some if you shut the fuck up!” Alicia yelled.

 

Elyza watched victoriously as the other girl dejectedly broke off half of the candy bar.

 

“Thank you,” she replied sweetly, grinning while snatching her prize from the angry brunette.

 

“Next time, I get the chocolate bar,” Alicia stated, “Not that there will be a next time, you’re annoying. I'm losing you as soon as I get back to my family.”

 

“Sure you are, sweetcheeks,” Elyza replied, biting into the candy. Alicia just rolled her eyes and started eating her half.

 

Soon the candy was gone, and Alicia was left staring at the empty wrapper, wishing she had gotten to eat the other half. Stupid Elyza.

 

“Can we go now?” Alicia asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Elyza replied, grabbing the wrapper and throwing it away.

 

“Really?” Alicia asked, gesturing towards the trashcan “It's not like anyone lives here anymore.”

 

“Hey, it may be the middle of the apocalypse but that's no excuse to be a litter bug,” Elyza retorted, sticking out her tongue.

 

“I hate you,” Alicia muttered, turning away to hide her smile. The blonde may be annoying, but it was kind of cute. Sometimes. Not really.

 

They left the building, looking around for walkers before taking off down the street. Elyza was carrying her shotgun, Alicia a knife she stole from the kitchen. They would not be taking any chances with walkers today.

 

“Sooo…” Elyza starts awkwardly. They had been walking in silence for almost ten minutes. 

 

“So what,” Alicia asked, still sounding annoyed. Maybe that was her normal voice, Elyza thought to herself.

 

“Got anyone special at home? A pretty girl like you can’t be single,” She asked, trying to make conversation.

 

“My boyfriend Matt got bit. He died,” Alicia stated, bluntly.

 

“Oh,” Elyza said feeling bad for bringing it up, “Sorry, I had no idea.”

 

“It’s alright,” Alicia replied, a sad smile on her face. She still missed him sometimes.

 

“I lost someone special to me too,” Elyza told her.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Her name was Costia. She died at the very beginning. We all thought she just had a fever at first, nobody knew what was going on. We tried to take her to the hospital, but it was already shut down. She turned, and I had to kill her myself.”

 

“Oh, wow” Alicia said, not knowing how to respond. At least she hadn’t been there when Matt turned, let alone been the one to kill him.

 

“Yeah…” Elyza replied, both of them sinking into silence.

 

They passed the shop where Alicia had been attacked, stopping to grab her bag and some supplies before continuing on. Soon they stood outside the large house that had become Alicia’s home for the time being.

 

“You can come inside if you want, I’m sure they wouldn't mind,” Alicia told the blonde.

 

“I thought you were going to lose me the second you got home because I was so, what was it, annoying,” She replied, smirking.

 

“Shut up and get in the house,” Alicia muttered, rolling her eyes. Elyza just laughed and followed.

 

“Mom! Nick! I’m back,” She called out.

 

“Alicia!” Nick yelled, coming down the hall, “Where the hell were you!” 

 

He was clearly angry.

 

“I went out to get food and I was attacked-” Alicia started.

 

“Yeah, and I saved her sorry ass,” Elyza cut in.

 

“Who the hell are you,” Nick asked, flustered. He had no idea what was going on.

 

“I'm Elyza Lex, nice to meet you,” She said sticking out her hand. Nick just stared at it until she dropped it back to her side. Seriously, what was it with this family and shaking hands?

 

“Anyways…” Alicia started, trying to get the two to stop glaring at each other, “Where's Mom?”

 

“She went out looking for you, along with Daniel and Travis,” Nick told her. Strand had left on his boat a little over a week ago, leaving them all behind in the house. 

 

“When will they be back?” Alicia asked impatiently.

 

“Well, I would say when they find you, yet here you are, So who knows. Just get inside and we’ll wait.”

 

The two girls were halfway down the hall when Nick called after them “Whoa whoa whoa. Who said blondie could stay?”

 

“My name is Elyza,” Elyza said glaring, “And she did.”

 

“Really Alicia?”

 

“Yep, I’m afraid we're stuck with her.”

 

“Just great,” Nick groaned, already taking a disliking to the girl.

 

“Hey,” Elyza yelled, “I’m standing right here. That's no way to treat a guest.”

 

Nick just rolled his eyes. Elyza stuck her tongue out at him in turn.

 

“This is sure going to be tons of fun,” Alicia said sarcastically, walking into the living room where Chris and Ofelia sat. Elyza and Nick followed behind her.

 

Elyza introduced herself to Ofelia and Chris, who were much nicer than Nick in welcoming he into the house. Chris couldn’t care less that she was staying, while Ofelia was a bit more timid about the idea. She didn’t say anything of course, wanting Elyza to feel welcome.

 

“Don’t you have to get back to your own family,” Nick asked, hoping to get rid of her.

 

“Well, they're all dead, so i’d say no.”

 

That finally shut him up.

 

“So, what now?” Elyza asked, leaning back on the couch and putting her feet on the coffee table.

 

“We could play a game,” Ofelia said, “I found a couple in my room the other day. I’ll go get them.”

 

Ofelia got up, and soon returned with the game Sorry. They spread it out on the table, Nick taking yellow, Elyza green, Alicia red, And Ofelia blue. Chris opted to sit out an watch since there were only four colors.

 

When the game started Alicia was quick to take the lead. For a while it looked as if she were going to win, Until Elyza pulled a sorry card, sending her back to start.

 

“Ha!” She yelled, “Take that!” 

 

Alicia pouted at the blonde. Ofelia gave her a sympathetic smile. Nick reached across the table and high fived Elyza.

 

“I thought you two hated each other,” Alicia said, glaring at them.

 

“Temporary truce,” Elyza stated. Nick nodded in agreement. 

 

Alicia just glared at them and stated loudly, “I hate you both.”

 

“It's just a game guys,” Ofelia said, trying to break the tension, and receiving three glares in response. Chris just laughed, getting up and saying he was going to his room.

 

In the end Elyza won when she drew a 7 card, the exact number she needed for her final pawn to get home. 

 

“Ha! Take that suckers! I win!!!!!”

 

“Shut up,” Alicia muttered, pouting. Nick simply flipped her off, and Ofelia congratulated her quietly, before heading off to her own room.

 

“What's wrong Nick? Sore loser?” Elyza taunted.

 

“Shut up. Nobody gives shit if you're good at board games,” Nick muttered, getting up to leave.

 

“Sounds like something a only a loser would say!” Elyza called after him. She was satisfied by the annoyed huff she got in response. Temporary truce, over.

 

“So…” Elyza started once he was gone, “Am I staying in a room somewhere or are you guys kicking me out now that I’ve proved I'm better than all of you at Sorry?”

 

“Shut up,” Alicia said playfully glaring at the blonde, “And no we won’t kick you out this time. You can stay in the room two doors down from mine, it’s been empty since Strand left.”

 

“Alright, well I’m going to go settle in,” Elyza stated.

 

“Me too” Alicia said, standing up.

 

Once they reached Alicia’s door Elyza turned and said “Goodnight sweetcheeks,” teasingly, using the same stupid nickname from earlier.

 

“Stop calling me that!” Alicia yelled, instantly annoyed.

 

“Sure thing…..Sweetcheeks,” She finished, disappearing through the doorway.

Alicia just slammed her door and flopped down on her bed, defeated. Stupid Elyza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that took so long I was busy sitting under a pile of 800 blankets doing nothing productive with my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so long overdo, I'm sorry guys!! I've had tons of schoolwork and stuff and wasn't quite sure how to wrap up the chapter. Quick warning: things get quite angsty towards the end

Alicia’s feet pounded on the sidewalk as she ran, sweat beading on her forehead, breathing heavily. Her legs burned but she couldn't stop, she could hear the herd of walkers close behind her.

She had only been trying to help, really. How did it always end up like this?

She was running so fast she didn't notice the broken edge of the walkway, and tumbled to the ground, scraping her arm and getting a face full of dirt.

Alicia quickly scrambled to her feet, taking off running again, but they were too close. One of them reached out, grabbing onto her arm. She screamed and tried to free herself from its grasp, all to no avail.

She could faintly hear someone calling her name, and it was getting louder and louder. She recognized that voice.

“Alicia! Alicia!”

Alicia's eyes shot open as she leapt up, shoving at the arms around her. Tears streamed down her face as the cried out, terrified.

“Hey, hey, Alicia! It's me, you were having a nightmare!” Elyza yelled, grabbing at the brunette again, “it's okay, it was a dream.”

“Elyza…?” She mumbled hesitantly, wiping at the tears on her face with the back of her hand.

“Yeah, it's just me. I heard you screaming so I came to wake you up, which proved to be a very difficult, and dangerous task,” the blonde said, a smile smile playing at her lips.

Alicia looked away, blushing. “I'm sorry I woke you up,” she apologized, “I get those pretty often, can't really remember the last time I got a peaceful nights sleep.”

“Wait, how often?” Elyza asked, a worried expression taking over her face.

“It's not always that bad,” Alicia answered, too quickly for Elyza's liking. “Really,” she added, trying to be convincing.

“Alright then, I guess I'll just go,” Elyza said, standing up. She pretended not to notice the how scared Alicia really looked. She hated leaving her like this but Alicia obviously didn't want to talk about it.

“Hey,” she called out, stopping and turning at the door, “wanna come help me find something for breakfast? It's a little late to be getting back to bed anyways.”

“Sure,” Alicia said, smiling. At least it would get her mind off the nightmares. They really were awful. “What is it with you and breakfast?”

“It's the most important meal of the day!” Elyza yelled, causing them both to break out into a fit of giggles.

They walked to the kitchen in silence, stealing glances at each other every so often. They both pretended not to notice while hiding tiny smiles. Alicia was glad Elyza stayed with them.

When they got into the kitchen they found nick and Chris sitting at the counter while ofelia rummaged through the cabinets.

“Anything good?” Elyza asked, alerting the other three of their presence. All she got in response was a grunt from nick and a scowl from Chris.

“Alright then, nice chat,” she said sarcastically, walking into the living room and collapsing on the couch dramatically. “I guess we'll all just starve.”

“Shut up drama queen,” Alicia said,“and move your feet over.”

“No,” the blonde huffed, snuggling deeper into the cushions.

“Fine,” Alicia replied, sitting on the blondes legs, “if you won't move neither will I.”

“I hate you,” Elyza replied, hiding her smile in the pillow.

“Ditto.”

Ofelia then made her way into the room, carrying a box of cereal.

“Here, it's all that left,” she said, handing it to them.

“Ooh frootloops!” Elyza yelled, grabbing at the box.

“Hey, give me some,” Alicia yelled back, reaching for the box.

“Wait a minute,” Elyza replied, elbowing the brunette away from her prized fruitloops. “These are my favorite.”

“Well I'm hungry too so give it.”

“Guys,” ofelia interrupted, “there's enough to share, it's okay.”

“Shut up,” they both replied at the same time, continuing their little battle.

In the end neither of them won custody of the box, and it ended up spilled all over the carpet and couch. Ofelia made them clean it up and they grumbled to themselves about how ‘it wasn’t even their fault.’

“Great job you two, it's not like we're short on food or anything,” Nick called from the kitchen. Chris just snickered along behind him. Assholes.

“Oh shut up,” Elyza yelled back, stuffing a handful of cereal she picked up off the ground into her mouth. “Five second rule, see?”

“Ew, Elyza! Who knows when the floor was last cleaned!” Ofelia cried out, looking horrified at the sight in front of her. Elyza just shrugged her shoulders and went to put more in her mouth.

“Elyza, No!” Alicia yelled, slapping her wrist and causing all the cereal to fall back onto the carpet.

“Hey, What the hell!”

“Calm down, geez,” Alicia muttered, “Do you want to get sick? Now of all times?”

“No,” The blonde muttered, looking down at the floor.

“Good. Now clean up the rest of the cereal.”

Elyza sunk back down to the floor and began scooping it up again, but not before pointedly sticking her tongue out at the Brunette's back as she walked away.

“I’m surrounded by idiots!” Nick yelled, slumping into his chair. Chris scoffed from next to him.

“I am not an idiot,” he stated. Everyone ignored him.

Later in the afternoon everyone was sitting around in the living room, bored out of their minds. There was absolutely nothing to do in the house, and they were running out of food. To make matters worse none of the adults had returned yet, and they were starting to worry.

“Do you think they’ll ever come back,” Ofelia asked, sounding as if she were about to burst into tears.

“They’ll be fine,” Chris replied, rolling his eyes, “They can manage.”

“But what if they can’t!” Ofelia cried out, tears suddenly streaming down her cheeks.

“Hey, hey,” Alicia said, coming to sit by the crying girl, “it’ll be okay, I’m sure they’ll be back soon.” 

She pretended not to notice the jealous look on Elyza's face as she stroked Ofelia’s arm in an attempt to calm her down. It’s not like Elyza actually cared, she was probably just imagining it.

“Well, I've had enough of this,” nick stated, standing up, “I'm going out to look for food. Who's coming with?”

“Chris, don't be ridiculous. We can't do that now.” Alicia responded.

“I'm in.” Chris stated. 

“Alright, let's go.” Nick relied, standing up and ignoring his sister's protests.

“You two are going together yourselves killed.” Elyza stated, looking bored, “at least take me with you.”

“Absolutely not!” Alicia yelled, standing up. “This is ridiculous, if you're all going I might as well come too.”

“No way little sis. Like you said, this could be dangerous. There's no sense in putting everyone at risk.” Nick replied, somehow seeming absolutely calm.

“He's right for once,” Elyza added, actually siding with Nick.

“Fine,” Alicia stated, flopping back into the couch, “but I still don't like this.”

The three grabbed their bags and waved goodbye at the door. Ofelia called after them to be careful, which they all just brushed off with a wave and a smile.

“I hope they'll be okay,” Ofelia said, more to herself than Alicia.

“They will be. Elyzas a good shot and Nick knows how to take care of himself.” Alicia responded.

“And Chris?” Ofelia asked.

“They'll take care of him, just wait.”

Nearly an hour passed and both girls sat in uneasy silence. Alicia couldn't help but think about worst case scenarios. What if they had ran into trouble? Maybe they wouldn't come back, just like the adults hadn't.

Alicia was startled out of her thoughts by the front door flinging open, than slamming shut, as three sweaty teens piled into the room breathing heavily.

“Oh my gosh are you guys alright?” Ofelia asked, springing to her feet along with Alicia, who was heading over to Elyza.

“What happened to you guys, you look awful,” Alicia asked the blonde.

“Gee thanks. Just what I wanted to hear, not thank you for getting food Elyza.”

“Shut up,” Alicia said, smacking her arm lightly, and noticing with worry how she flinched. “Hey, are you okay? What happened to your arm?”

“I'm alright, we ran into some trouble back by the store and I fell. Hurt my arm.” Elyza told her.

“How bad? Are you sure you're fine? You didn't get bitten, did you?” Alicia asked all at once, panic rising in her tone.

“I didn't get bitten, don't worry. It just hurts like a bitch,” Elyza stated, placing both hands in the Brunette's shoulders. “Now calm down and come help me bandage this up, I seem to be bleeding.”

“Okay, come on,” Alicia replied, heading towards the bathroom to find first aid supplies. After rummaging through The cabinets for a while she pulled out some gauze and disinfectant cream.

“Hop up,” she said, patting the counter next to her. Elyza did as she was told, and extended her injured arm forward.

Alicia carefully wrapped the bandage around the blondes arm, trying to ignore the tingly feeling she got every time her fingers brushed the other girls skin. Hopefully she wasn't blushing as much as she felt like she was.

“All better,” she stated, smoothing the bandage down before throwing the rest back in the cabinet. “It feel okay? Need anything else?”

“Well,” Elyza started, a smug grin creeping over her face, “I think you need to kiss it better.”

“In your dreams,” Alicia retorted, sticking her tongue out at the blonde and exiting the room.

“You know you want to!” Elyza called after her.

“You wish!” She yelled back.

The girls made their way back to the living room laughing and shoving at eachother. Their smiles instantly dropped when they found ofelia crying in the couch, next to Chris and Nick who looked close to tears themselves. Chris's eyes were puffy as if he already had cried.

“What's wrong?” Alicia asked, concern taking over her features.

Chris just rolled up his sleeve, revealing a bright red bite mark, just below his elbow.

“Oh my god,” Alicia yelled, covering her mouth and gasping from shock. Elyza had a similar reaction.

“What are we going to do?” Ofelia wailed, before breaking into another sob.

“That's easy,” Chris relied, smiling sadly, “nothing. There isn't anything we can do, except-”

“No.” Alicia cut in, “that isn't an option. We’ll wait it out, Travis will be back soon and we'll figure something out.”

“Alicia's right, we should wait for Travis,” Nick said, “you'll be fine man. Just wait.”

They all knew this was a lie. Chris was already showing symptoms of the fever, it was only a matter of time before it killed him. Even if the adults returned they couldn't do anything, just like they couldn't for Chris's mother.

As the hours passed Chris got worse and worse, and began drifting in and out of consciousness. They tried their best to keep him awake, knowing each time he shut his eyes they may never open again.

It was the middle of the night around 2am when Chris's body gave in to the fever. They all huddled around their friend and cried. Even Elyza who only had known him for a mere two days shed some tears.

None of them were prepared when Chris reanimated and lunged at ofelia. She let out a scream as her dead friend lunged at her. Nick was quick to grab a heavy looking lamp off the table and use to get him off, a single blow to the head doing the trick.

He took the sobbing girl to her room, Elyza and Alicia silently deciding it was best for them to go to bed as well.

Before they parted ways at the door Alicia tuned to the blonde “Elyza, will you…?” She trailed off, sniffling and looking down at the floor, embarrassed.

“Yeah,” Elyza responded, knowingly, turning away from her own bedroom and following Alicia into hers.

They both climbed into the bed, which was just large enough for them to lay side by side without touching.

They pretended not to hear Nick dragging Chris's body out if the house. They pretended not to hear ofelias cries from down the hall. Most of all they pretended this was just a normal day, that they weren't fighting for their lives.

They drifted off into a dreamless sleep not long after, momentarily escaping the horrible reality of the world they now lived in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ofelias crying. I'm crying. Why did I do this?! Sorry lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Elyza lex is real. This is 100% canon.


End file.
